Will I?
by MarkandIdrinktea
Summary: A RENT story told from both the reader's and the character's point of view...more details in Authors Note.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story that I've every written on and I am super excited! As you can probably tell I am a HUGE RENT fan! Which is why my first story is going to be a RENT one:) But I also really like writing stories for other fandoms too so please ask me if you want me to write one! This story is going to have many different points of view, one of them being the reader's (your) POV. Sorry to those who don't like that format, but that's how people like me to write stories on other websites. Anyway I hope you enjoy! There's not going to be anything too horrible in this, possibly mild swearing or violence but thats about it! (Angel stays alive because I want her toXD) Thanks so much for reading, review and follow! Thanks!

Quick Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RENT or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Jonathan Larson, this is just a fun way to be creative and write about things other than the entire musical/movie plot. Thanks!

YOUR POV:

December 24th 9:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. You are walking across a busy intersection in the frozen city of New York. You are walking across the street to get to one of your favorite parks in the city. You lived in an apartment not far from it, and always came here to go on walks. You manage to safely voyage across the busy road and into the beautifully lit park. The street lights cast a golden glow on the light snow that has started to fall. You go and sit on a bench, staring off into the streets of the city. Your eyes travel to a poster taped to a tree not far from you. You can barely make out the face of a young girl on the blue paper. You walk over to it and see that it is a missing person's sign, it has a phone number and details about her on the bottom. You see that her name is Mimi...Mimi Marquez. You feel bad for the people who are looking for her, as you know how it feels to lose someone...even if their not dead. You take a moment to think but then continue on your walk down the path of the park. You admire the pretty scene of falling snowflakes and beautiful Christmas lights and-You see a girl huddled under a tree in the cold snow. This certainly isn't unusual for New York, as there are homeless people everywhere...but there was something different, or even familiar about her. Oh my god. You realize. It looks just like the girl from the missing persons sign! You run over to her and try to get her attention. You realize she's in worse a state than you had immediately thought. She was sweating, but shivering uncontrollably. "Mimi?" You ask, making sure that it's actually her. She looks up at you. "H-h-how do y-y-ou know my name?" She asks still shivering. You move closer. "Someone put up a missing person's sign for you...I just saw it." You look at her. At the moment it seemed like she needed a doctor. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?!" you ask with urgency. She shakes her head. "R-r-roger." is all she says. You realize that Roger is probably the one who put up the signs. "Ok ok one second I'll call Roger ok?" You ask her. She nods weakly and you run back to the tree with the flyer on it. You try your best to memorize the number, as you don't have a cell phone, and run to the nearest telephone booth. You insert your coins, and type in the number. You pray to god you remembered it correctly. Sadly you get voicemail. SPEEEEAAAAKKK. "Hi...um I'm looking for Roger..I was walking in the park and I saw the missing persons flyer, and I think you might have put them up, but anyway I found her...Mimi and she was sitting in the park and-" You are cut off by someone picking up on the other line. "You found her?!" There is urgency in his voice. "Yeah do you want me to-" You are cut off again by the man's low voice. "Where are you!?" He questions. "I'm in Tompkins Square...I can probably carry her to your apartment if you tell me where you are?" You offer. "Yes! Oh my god..." You hear people's voices in the background. Roger gets back on the call and gives you his address, you thank him and slam down the phone, running back to Mimi. "Mimi!" You yell. You can tell she's losing consciousness but you pick her up anyway, and tell her that your taking her to Roger. She smiles, but then frowns. She shakes her head. "I need to-I need to go away." She says. "No, I need to take you to Roger." You tell her. She's about to pass out, but you yell at her to stay with you. You finally reach the apartment building. You are unsure what floor they are on, but you yell for Roger anyway. You see the outline of a man (probably Roger) walk out on to the balcony of his apartment. His face shows panic. "I'm coming down right now!" he yells. His voice sounds familiar. But you can't quite place it. Then you start thinking about someone you knew from a long time ago. (or at least that's what it feels like)

 _Flashback_

 _You are sitting in your last class of the day (and of the week) there is ten minutes left, and you've been tapping your pencil to the rhythm of an ACDC song for a while now. Everyone keeps giving you annoyed looks for the obnoxious tapping, but your professor hasn't said anything yet. You hear someone next to you whisper. "I love that song." you turn your head and see a boy around your age with longish blond hair and nice eyes. "ACDC right?" he says. You nod and smile. "You must be pretty good to be able to tell what song that was just from me tapping." you say with a smirk. He shrugs and smiles. He then holds out his hand for you to shake. "Roger...Davis." You take his hand and shake it. "Y/F/N...Y/L/N." He smiles. "Its a pleasure to meet you." he says. "The pleasure is all mine." You both laugh at your cheesy line, and continue to talk for the rest of class. You and Roger then became good friends...best friends. He ended up starting a band. You went to all his concerts. Nothing romantic ever happened between you two, but you were both happy being just friends. One day he met this girl named April, they were a great couple. Sadly, after meeting April, Roger started doing things that weren't good for him and ended up dropping out of college and moving in with April. When he told you he was dropping out, you both got into this huge fight and he ran out of your dorm room, slamming the door behind him. You never did speak to Roger Davis after that...You just hope he's still out there._

 _End of flashback_

You see multiple people running out the front door of the apartment. "Oh god Mimi." Says a man wearing a black hoodie and jeans as takes her from your arms. He doesn't even say anything, he just runs back inside. A man with blond hair comes up to you and apologizes for Roger. The two other people that were with them run back in with Roger as well. "Thanks you so much for calling us...she's been missing for weeks." You smile. He smiles back but its a sad smile. He asks you to come in with him and the others but you explain that you don't want to intrude. He shakes his head and leads you inside with him. You both run up the stairs and he slides open the door to their loft apartment. You both see that Mimi is now lying on the kitchen table and the man you are guessing is Roger is sitting next to her. Singing. He's singing. You look at the man who led you into the apartment. You both go over, closer to the kitchen table. Mimi doesn't look too good. She is coughing really loudly and Roger is still singing his song. It's beautiful...but you are all worried for Mimi's life. You didn't even know her, but at the same time you felt like you had known her forever. Roger finishes his song. Mimi collapses. Her chest stops rising up and down. Roger grabs on to her and yells her name. You all stand there for a minute. In shock and not knowing what to do when-"She's back!" You hear someone yell. You look over to see Mimi sitting up on the kitchen table. Your heart races and you stare in shock. OhMyGod. You see three other women as well as a man standing around Mimi. You and the blond haired guy head over. Mimi looks as shocked as everyone else in the room, but soon enough you end up in a group hug, everyone thanking you for finding her. You just smile and-then you see him. A tall and somewhat muscular man staring at you in disbelief. You are probably looking at him with the same expression. "Roger!?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Roger

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Will I? I'm trying to post at least one chapter a day but I'm super busy so if I don't get it done I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! Feel free to write reviews XD

Your POV:

Roger?! He looks at you shocked. "Y/N?!" He says. Your face grows into a smile. "Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" You run up to hug him. He picks you up and spins you around. "Where have you been these past four years Y/NN?!" He calls you by the same nickname as he did in college. "Around!" You say with a light chuckle. "Ummm...sorry to interrupt, but am I missing something?" The blonde haired boy asks with a smirk. Everyone else is staring at you two. "Y/N I were like best friends in college! I dropped out after I met April, but I never thought I'd see you again Y/NN!" He says excitedly. "I know me neither!" You say with the same enthusiasm. Everyone takes this chance to introduce themselves. You find out that the blonde haired guy's name is Mark, and that Roger and Mimi are dating. You also meet Maureen and Joanne who both seem really cool. Although, you're positive that Angel makes the biggest impression on you. You love her the second she introduces herself, and you find that Collins is a really great guy as well. You hang out with them all for about an hour, and you already feel like part of their little family. Sadly, when 11:00 comes you decide that you should probably head home. "Guys it was really great meeting you all but I think I should probably head home now." You say with a sad smile. Everyone quickly refuses. "Nooo Y/NN! Come on stay a little longer!" Roger whines. "Yeah!" Everyone else agrees. "I have work tomorrow!" You say with a laugh. "Where are you working?" Mark asks you. "Oh...I got a job teaching at a preforming arts school." You say. "Whoa! Thats great hon!" Angel says. You smile at her. " Aw Thanks Angel! But I should really get going guys." They all frown but let you leave anyway. After saying your proper goodbyes, Mimi offers to walk you out. You both walk down the steps of the building and are hit with the cold winter air. "Hopefully we can get together sometime soon!" You say to Mimi. "Yeah!" She says a little less excited. You hug her and start to walk away when you stops you. "Hey Y/N?" She asks you. You turn around. "Yeah?" You ask. "This might be a stupid question...but were you and Roger ever...You know?" She asks. You smile sweetly at her and shake your head. "No...just friends." You say. "And I wouldn't want it any other way so don't worry Meems." You say. Her mood gets visibly better. "Thanks Y/N, I didn't mean to be rude or anything it's just I really love Roger, and I really want to be friends with you too, I just didn't want things to get awkward." She smiles. You shake your head. "Not at all. You know Mimi...I don't want to say anything, but I haven't ever seen him as happy as he is with you." She looks up hopefully. "Really?" She says. "Nope." You say with a smile. "Thanks Y/N." She says. "Whats your number? I'll give you a call tomorrow." She says. You give her your number, and after hugging one last time you head off towards your apartment.

Mark's POV:

Everyone finally leaves and Mimi heads back down to her apartment for the night. I collapse on the couch and Roger makes us some late night coffee. We are both slightly drunk, and coffee seems like a good option right now. He walks over to the couch and hands me a cup as he sits down. He smiles. I haven't seen him this happy in ages. "You okay their Rog?" I say with a chuckle. "I just can't believe that Y/N is here in New York." He says. "I feel like everything is perfect right now, I've been reunited with one of my best friends, Mimi is alive and well, I'm back from Sante Fe and living with you again, Maureen and Joanne seem to have fixed everything between them and Tom and Angel are happy as ever." He smiles. "I guess things are looking up Rog." I say to him. I then pick up my camera, wanting to document every moment of Roger in his happy mood. He and I talk on film for about ten minutes and I finally decide it's time for bed. I turn off my camera and head into my room. "Night Rog." I say. "Night Mark." He says. I lie down and think about how crazy the last day has been. But for some reason my mind keeps wandering back to Y/N. She seemed like a really cool girl. She was really pretty too. She had great hair and gorgeous eyes. I would ask Roger more about her, but he would probably know that something was up. Is it weird for me to like Roger's friend? I guess I'll talk to him about her more in the morning.

A Few Hours Later

I wake up to the normal sounds of the city, as well as the delicious smell of coffee. I stand up and put a shirt on. I walk into the main room to see Roger sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee."Morning Rog." I say. He smiles and says good morning as well. I sit down and he pours me a cup of coffee. We both sit there for a moment in silence when I decide to bring up Y/N. "So, Y/N seems pretty cool...how did you guys meet?" I applaud myself for being so subtle but Roger sees right through me. "She's really hot isn't she?" He says laughing. I just nod my head and laugh with him. I'm so glad that Roger is feeling better now, he was in a bit of a funk. "But in all seriousness, we met in some dumb class in college, she was tapping her pencil to the rhythm of a song I knew, so I started a conversation and became best friends." He says. I smile. "Did she know April?" I ask. Roger's expression gets more serious but he maintains his happy mood. "Yeah, after we started dating, Y/N and April would hang out a lot...they actually became pretty good friends now that I think about it." He says with a sad smile. Wait. Does Y/N know that April's dead? I mean she hasn't seen Roger in years, its not like she's exactly up to date on-wait. Does she know he has AIDS? Should I ask Roger or not? I mean he's in such a happy mood right now that I don't want to...then again Y/N should know before she finds out from someone other than Roger. Maybe I'll ask him later. Yeah later.

Your POV:

The old analog clock in your apartment strikes 8:00, you are about to leave for work when you hear the phone ring. You walk over and pick it up. "Hello?" You say. "Y/N!" You recognize Mimi's voice. "Mimi!" You yell back into the phone. "Us girls are going on a christmas day shopping spree, and we really want you to come too!" She says excitedly. "Aw I'd love to, but I'm working today, I was just about to leave." You say disappointed. "UGHHH." You hear her sigh loudly into the phone. "I totally forgot! Working on christmas? Aren't you a teacher?" She says. "Yeah, but I've got a lot of boring office work to do while the kids are on break." You say sadly. "Aw! We all really wanted you to come!" She says. "I know, I really want to come too but I don't think I can today." You say. You hear her sigh again. "Aw ok...I should get going but I think Mark and Roger are having a Christmas get together tonight so I'll see you then?" She asks hopefully. "I wouldn't miss it!" You say and hang up. Little did Mimi know that you were actually about to call in sick for work and go shopping with them instead. You quickly run into your room and change out of your work clothes and into some cute ones. You are wearing a cute boho dress with grey leggings and rainbow leg warmers. You throw on your leather boots, a jacket and a beanie and head out the door. You didn't know where they were meeting, but you took a wild guess. Thankfully you guessed right. You see Mimi, Angel, Joanne and Maureen all standing outside the Life Cafe talking. You see they are about to walk away when you yell. "Hey guys wait up!" You scream, running across the street to meet them. They all turn around and run towards you. "Oh my god Y/N!" Mimi screams. "I thought you had work?" she asks. "Work can wait, I couldn't miss this!" You say. Angel hugs you and squeals. "Im so glad you came hon!" She says. You smile. "Yeah me too!" Joanne and Maureen say at the same time. You all laugh and head off on your Christmas Day shopping spree. You window shop for hours and then get a bite to eat. Then you continue walking into shops and looking through clothes. None of you end up buying anything, just a lot of trying stuff on. That is until Angel walks out of a shop with colorful friendship bracelets for you all. You are acting like 3rd graders, but it doesn't matter because you are having the best time ever. And you can't wait for tonight.

Mark's POV:

I'm sitting on the couch when I hear a knock at the door. They're here.

(Sorry for the abrupt ending, I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow...Hope you liked it! XD XD XD XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3: Bohemians

Third Chapter of Will I? I really hope you guys like it...Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank y'all so much!

Mark's POV:  
They're here. I get up and head to the door. Of course the first person I lay eyes on is Y/N. She's wearing a dress. God she's beautiful. Stop staring Mark. I quickly avert my gaze to Mimi, I guess she and Y/N came together. I invite them in and they both say hello to Roger. After everyone else gets there we all decide on going to the Life Cafe as usual. We put a couple tables together and order some food. Of course we won't be able to pay but hey it's Christmas. We all sit and chat for a while...everything is going great but I can't stop staring at Y/N who is sitting right across from me. I think back to my discussion with Roger earlier...I never did say anything to him about telling her about his AIDS and April...I was just hoping it didn't come up. Sadly, like everything else in my life, that didn't work out. I suddenly hear a beeping noise and realize it's time for Roger's AZT break. Crap. "Oh excuse me.." he says and gets up. I look across to Y/N, who looks confused and concerned at the same time. She raises her eyebrows at me. "What was that?" She asks me. Mimi leans over to her and says "AZT break." I try and shake my head at Mimi, so she'll understand that Y/N doesn't know but that doesn't work. I look back to Y/N. She looks on the verge of tears. "Does Roger have..." She doesn't finish her sentence. I slowly nod my head, worried to make any sudden movements. "I guess he didn't bring it up." I say. She nods and looks at the floor. "Excuse me." she says and heads over to Roger who had gone to ask the bartender for some water. I'll just wait here then.

Your POV:

You walk up to Roger who just got a glass of water from the bartender. "Hey Rog?" You say. He turns around. "Oh my god are you okay Y/NN?" He asks, obviously noticing the sadness in your eyes. You nod. "Can I just talk to for a sec?" You ask. He nods. "Yeah of course." He grabs your hand and leads you outside into the snow. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "Is Mark being annoying because I can-" You laugh. "No Mark's great I just...I didn't realize that you had AIDS."

His face falls. "Oh god I didn't tell you that did I?" He says apologetically. You shake your head. "Roger, how did-"

"April." He says. You can feel your stomach lurch forward. "April has AIDS too?" You ask. He looks at the ground. "Had." he says. You're confused. "Had?"

"April had AIDS..." He says looking back up at you. You can feel the tears coming. "You mean she...she..she died?" You say. He nods. "Roger I'm so sorry." You say hugging him. He wraps his arms tightly around you. "I'm so sorry Roger." You cry into his chest. "It's okay." He says, putting his hand on the back of your head. "No day but today okay?" He says. You nod and pull away. "Yeah." You smile. He smiles back and tried to lighten the mood.

"So Y/N...What do you think of Mark?" He says with a smirk. You laugh. "He's great, why?" You ask. "I'm pretty sure he's into you." He says with a playful shove. You raise an eyebrow. "Does he not have a girlfriend?" You ask. Roger shakes his head. "He is pretty cute." You say with a smile. "Go get him tiger." Roger says and you both laugh. You make sure you look ok and then head back inside with Roger. Everyone applauds when you walk back in the room, obviously realizing what happened. You laugh and do a fake bow before running back to the table and sitting across from Mark. He smiles at you and you smile back. You spend the rest of the night talking and celebrating with everyone (especially Mark) but you finally all realize it's time to head home. Everyone heads their separate ways, until you are left with just Mark and Roger. "I'll see guys later ok?" You say. Roger smiles and you hug him and he heads inside. You look back at Mark. "I had a lot of fun tonight." You say. He smiles at you. "Yeah me too." He says. You realize that he's not going to make the first move so you do. "Mark...I was wondering if you maybe...I mean its okay if you don't want to, but I mean your really nice and I was just wondering if...if you wanted to hang out sometime...you know just us?" You look at him hopefully. He looks completely shocked. It's adorable. His blue eyes widen and he nods at you. "Yeah I'd like that." He says. You smile."Great I'll call you tomorrow." You say. He just nods his head again and smiles. You kiss him on the cheek and head down the street towards your apartment, but not before Roger could yell out their apartment window "Yeah! Go Y/N!" You laugh and turn around to wave at him and Mark who is still standing dumbfounded on the front steps. God you loved your life.


	4. Chapter 4: I think

Authors Note: I hope you guys are enjoying Will I? I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I'm gonna try really hard to get a chapter up everyday but like I said I'm super busy so I'm sorry if I don't. Its only 9:00 but I'm already exhausted...sorry if this chapter is a little short, I don't have much energyXD All follows, reviews, and favorites are greatly appreciated. I follow back! Thanks! XD

You immediately call Mimi to tell her about you date with Mark. It's only been two days, but you and Mimi have already become best friends. She screams with excitement when you tell her, and insists on coming over with Angel, Joanne, and Maureen to help you pick out an outfit. You of course say yes and tell her that you will see her tomorrow. You then head into your room, too lazy to put on pajamas, so you just sleep with your big sweatshirt on. You can't stop thinking about Mark. You only met him too days ago, but you already trust him with your life. The way you look at it is that he's Roger's best friend. And you and Roger have been best friends since college, therefor Mark is practically your best friend already...kinda.

You wake up to your alarm around 7:30. Even though it's a Saturday, you still set your alarm for 7:30, because the girls are coming over at 9:00. You decide to blow through most of your recent pay check and buy everyone breakfast. You head out to your favorite coffee shop down the street and get six coffees to go. You then head over to another cafe across the street and buy bagels, muffins, pancakes, waffles, and a ton of syrup. You see that it's 8:30 and run back home to set everything up. You put a colorful tablecloth on your metal kitchen counter, and lay out all the food along with some paper plates and napkins. To make it even more party-like, you run over to your old vintage record player and put on some sixties music.

 _We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married..._

The dixie cups blast through your apartment, and you laugh at how much trouble you went through for this little get-together. Hopefully it would be a nice surprise for everyone, since barely anyone is alphabet city spends a lot of money on food. You wait on the couch for a couple more minutes when you hear a knock on the door. You hear Mimi talking to someone, and you realize that everyone came together. You run over to the door and slide it open for them. Everyone gives you excited hello's and then you show them the breakfast buffet you prepared. "Y/N?! What is this grand feast?" Mimi says laughing and running over to the table. " I thought we all deserved a good breakfast." You say with a smile.

"Oh my god Y/N I love you." Maureen says. "Yeah I'm starving!" Joanne says picking up a bagel. Angel hugs you and dives into the food as well. You all sit in your kitchen listening to music and eating pancakes. This is the happiest you've been in a while. Maureen is the first to start conversation. "So Y/N...You stealing my man?" Maureen says. Joanne elbows her and Angel and Mimi laugh. You just look confused. "What do you mean?" You ask. "Oh he hasn't told you?" Angel says smiling. "Told me what?"

"Maureen and Mark used to be a couple." Mimi blurts out with a chuckle. "Oh my god Maureen, I'm sorry! If you don't want me to-"

"Are you kidding me? I'm so over him! I've got someone better now." She says kissing Joanne. You smile. Maureen laughs. "You two are so cute together Y/N, I'm really happy for you." Maureen says. "Aw thanks Maureen that means a lot." You say smiling at her.

"But now its time for the big question." Mimi says. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA WEAR!?" Angel screams. You all laugh and you run to your closet, ready to model your clothes on the runway. After lots of disagreement and laughing you decide on a maroon skirt with black leggings, a black t-shirt that says ACDC on it, a leather jacket, and your winter boots. "Perfect darling!" Angel says. Everyone else nods in agreement. You check the time. It's five of twelve. You have to meet Mark at the life cafe in five minutes. "Oh god guys I'm late I need to go!" You say running to the door. "Ah good luck hon!" Angel says. "Just be yourself!" Maureen suggests. "Yeah! Don't forget to smile!" Says Mimi. "And absolutely do not pay for lunch!" Joanne says and you all laugh. You run out of your apartment and open the doors of the building, feeling the cold air hit your face. You run down the street and see Mark walking across the crosswalk to the life cafe.

"Mark!" You scream. He turns around and smiles. You meet him on the other side of the road. "How are you?" You ask him. "Great!" He says. He grabs your hand which makes you smile, and he leads you into the cafe. You sit down at a table and order drinks. Mark smiles at you. "I'm so glad we could get together." He says. "Yeah me too." You say. You order food and talk about various things for a little bit before the dreaded subject comes up. "So..um if you don't mind me asking." Mark says blushing. "Have you had a boyfriend before?" He asks. You laugh. "Yes, only one though...and I happen to know that you and Maureen dated for a little while." you smirk. "Ha...try two years." He says sarcastically. You laugh and reach across the table to hold his hand. "Mark I think I really like you." you say with a chuckle. "I think I really like you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Laughter

Authors Note: I think this is the fifth chapter of Will I? And I think I like it so farXD Thanks to anyone who reads this or reviews! I'm trying my bestXD Enjoy!

You blush and look into his deep blue eyes. "You've got really nice eyes." You blurt out sounding like a three year old. He laughs. "You do too." He says, staring into your eyes. You both sit in silence for a couple minutes, until you decide to say something. "How did you and Roger meet?" You ask him. He tells you the story of how he and Roger were both looking for a roomate to help pay the rent, and ended up meeting each other at a bar. Both of them instantly liked the other, and Mark ended up asking Roger to room with him...which Roger was more than happy to do. April moved in with them too, as well as Collins after they met him. Mark retells many funny stories about him and Roger, and you laugh at every single one of them. "Mark-Stop." You say laughing so hard you almost fall over. You couldn't even believe some of the things those two had done. "I can't-even-did that-oh my god." You can't even form proper sentences. Now Mark is laughing just as hard as you. Eventually you both calm down enough to breathe and Mark says "I don't think I've laughed that hard in years." You smile sweetly at him. "Me neither."

After another half an hour or so, Mark asks for the check. You ask him to let you pay (sorry Joanne) but he politely refuses. You both walk out into the frozen city, and Mark takes your hand again. You realize how cold he is. "Cold hands." You say. "Yours too." He says looking over at you. "Welcome to winter in New England." You say and he chuckles. "I had a lot of fun at dinner tonight Y/N." He tells you. You nod and say "Me too."

"You know...it's a pretty long walk home, if you maybe want to stay at my place tonight?" He offers. Oh god. What do you say? This relationship was escalating quickly. You really want to...but was it a good idea? "I'd love to." You say after a moment. He smiles widely and you both walk into his building. He pulls his camera out of his bag and starts filming you. You make a silly face at the camera. You can see Mark's eyes smiling from behind the camera. Still on film you say "Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?" He says. "Why do you film everything? I mean besides the fact that your a filmaker?"

He chuckles lightly. "I just like having these videos to look back at. They're like memories...but really vivid." You nod. "I guess that makes sense...I was just hoping that there was some super funny backstory behind it." You say with a laugh. He laughs too. Lots of laughing lately. You don't mind of course.

Still rolling the camera, Mark opens the door to the apartment for you. You do a mock curtsy before going in and he laughs. You walk in and realize the lights are off. "Did we lose power?" You ask. You can make out Mark's confused face from the light shining in from the hallway. "Not unless just our apartment's electricity got shut off. You step further into the apartment. "I think the heat is still on." You say.

"Where is the light switch?"

"By the stove."

You walk over to the stove and turn on the light. The room is immediately illuminated. You and Mark exchange a glance. "Roger?" You call out. "Rog?" Mark says into the empty apartment. He lowers his camera.

Silence

"Maybe he is with Mimi?" You suggest. Mark nods but still looks worried. You're kinda worried too. You go over to their landline and type in Mimi's number (which you've memorized)

She picks up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Meems! It's me calling from Mark and Roger's place...Roger isn't home and we were just wondering if he was with you?" You ask.

Mark's POV:

I can barely hear Mimi's muffled voice through the telephone. "Oh...ok well give me a call if he shows up...ok thanks." Y/N hangs up the phone. I give her a look, but I could already tell that Roger wasn't at Mimi's.

Y/N just shakes her head. "Does he have a cell phone?" She asks. I nod..."I doubt he has it though...he never uses it." I say, growing more anxious every second. "What's the number?" She says. I tell her. She dials. "Hello?" She says. Someone must have picked up. "Who is this?" oh god no.

"what do you mean he..." There is silence for a couple seconds and all I can see is Y/N's eyes getting wider with each moment, which leaves her with a look of pure terror on her face. "ok..t-t-th-thank you."

She hangs up.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Please

Authors Note: Sixth chapter of will I? Im not even sure how many chapters I'm gonna make this but I'll figure it out! I'd just like to say thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It means a lot. As usual I hope you enjoy!

Mark's POV:

She hangs up. She doesn't even look at me. Why isn't she looking at me?! Calm down Cohen.

"Y/N? What happened?" I say, trying to sound calm but failing. She is still standing their spacing out. "Y/N?" I walk closer to her. I snap my fingers in front of her face and say her name again but she doesn't move. She's just staring at the door. I grab her shoulders and make her face me. "Y/N! Where is Roger?!" I say almost yelling. I see her eyes focus on mine, and it seems as if she has just realized what happened.

"Hospital. Now." She says. She runs to open the door, without even putting her coat back on. My heart drops. Was Roger in the hospital? Why? What happened? ROGER? Questions race through my mind. "Wait Y/N what happened?" I ask her, running out the door as well. "Car." She says under her breath, running down the stairs. Car? Did Roger get hit by a car?!

"Wait did Roger get hit? When? Where was he? Who picked up his phone?" I bombard her with questions. Once we get out in the cold, she finally turns around and faces me. "Roger went out to pick up his AZT and he wasn't paying attention and a taxi came speeding down the street and hit him, apparently his injuries are severe and he's in the hospital now." She says it all in one sentence. There are to many things going through my head to even explain, so I just nod at her and we both run towards the hospital.

Your POV:

You didn't notice how cold you were until you got inside the warm hospital. You run right up to the desk. "I'm looking for Roger Davis." You tell the lady sitting at the counter. She takes a moment to look through her computer. "It says here he suffered major injuries, but has been stabilized and is now in room A104." You nod. "But only family can go in." She says. You panic. "I'm his sister." You say. The lady looks to Mark. "Brother." He says. The lady gives a questioning look, as you, Mark, and Roger don't look too similar. "Adopted." He adds. You would laugh at this, but you are too worried about Roger.

You and Mark run down the hallway looking for A104. A101, A102, A103...A104. You try to prepare yourself, but nothing could prepare you for the state he was in. Half his face was purple, there was a huge cut running horizontally across his forehead. His leg was propped up on something, and you think you can see his bone sticking out. His lips are dry, and his face is as pale as a ghost. "Roger." You say running to the side of his bed. You glance at the heart monitor next to his bed, and see that his heartbeats are moving quickly.

"Oh god Rog." Mark says, walking to the other side of his bed. You both sit their for a minute before a doctor comes in. "Are you two related to Mr. Davis?" He asks. You both nod. "Well then I guess I should tell you that it's not looking so good." You can feel your stomach flip over. "His external injuries were not too severe, but the cut on his forehead caused him to lose far too much blood, and we are afraid that they're might be brain damage." He says. "Well can't you just do a blood transfusion?" Mark asks, slightly impatient. "We would, but first of all Roger has a rare blood type, O negative, and second of all...with the AIDS epidemic going on right now, we would have to test the persons blood before the transfusion, and I'm afraid we don't have enough time for that." He says. "I have O negative blood." You say.

Mark and the doctor both turn to you. "Do you have HIV or AIDS?" The doctor asks. "Roger already has AIDS, so why would it matter if I had it too?" You ask. Mark gives you a worried look. "It would speed up the stages of the disease and worsen the symptoms." The doctor says. "Well then I guess it's good I don't have AIDS." You say. "Have you been tested?" You nod. You look to Mark, and you can tell he's relieved that you weren't keeping some big medical secret from him. "Roger lost a lot of blood, it might not be enough." The doctor says. "I'll give as much as I can." You say feeling determined. "I'm not sure that its a good idea to give that much blood in a short period of time, we would have to do the transfusion within the hour." The man looks at you. You can feel Mark's eyes on you, waiting for your next move.

"Please."

The doctor finally nods and you feel relived. He leads you into another room. "A nurse will be in shortly." He says and walks out. Mark looks at you wide eyed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He says. You nod. "It's no big deal, it's certainly worth it for Roger." You say. He smiles and looks at the floor. It's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry Mark." You say. His blue eyes look up at you. "For what?" He asks.

"For Roger." You say. "Y/N, it wasn't your fault that Roger got hit." He says. "Yeah I guess...I'm still sorry." You say, tears brimming your eyes. "Hey he's gonna be ok! I promise alright?" Mark reassures you. You just nod and smile, wiping the tears out of your eyes. Finally a nurse comes in. "You Y/F/N Y/L/N?" She asks. You nod. She motions for you to sit in one of those weird chairs like the ones you would see at a dentist.

You sit down and she explains the "Procedure." After multiple tries of jabbing the needle into your vein, she finally gets it. You barely feel it. The only gross part is seeing your blood run from inside your body, through the clear tube, and into the bag. You are fine at first, but after a bit you begin to feel lightheaded. "We are almost done." The nurse says. "We have to take a lot of blood for it to work." She adds. You can practically feel the color draining from your face. Mark looks worried.

"You okay Y/N?" He asks. You nod, about to pass out. But the nurse takes the needle out just in time. She puts a bandage on your arm and you have some water, feeling slightly better. You'll feel a lot better once you know Roger is ok.


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

Author's Note: Seventh chapter! I like the way this story is turning out, sorry it's been a couple days since I uploaded, school has been SUPER busy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapterXD

Your POV:

"We should call everyone and let them know." Mark says after you both walk out of the room. You barely nod, still shocked and beyond worried about Roger. Mark continues talking. "Ok, I'll call Collins and Angel, you call Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi ok?" He asks.

You just nod again. He finally turns to you. "He's gonna be ok. I promise." Mark says. Although he doesn't sound so sure himself. You just smile sadly and nod. You go look for a phone and find one just down the hall. Of course the first person you call is Mimi. She picks up after two rings. "Hello?" You hear her say.

"Hey Meems it's Y/N." You say, trying to sound calm. "Oh hey! Where are you calling from? A weird number showed up." She says. You swallow hard. "I'm at the hospital."

"THE HOSPITAL?!" She yells into the phone. You nod, but then remember she can't see you. "Yeah." You say kind of softly. "Are you ok?! Is Mark ok?! WHERES ROGER?!" She continues to panic.

"Roger got hit by a taxi on his way to get his AZT." You say, reliving the phone call with the police officer earlier.

 _..._

 _"Hello?" You say as soon as you hear someone pick up. "Good evening, who is it that I'm speaking to?" You hear someone with a low and serious voice say. Definitely not Roger. "Who is this?" You ask, not answering their question._

 _"My name is Owen Myers, I am with the East Village Police Department. I assume you are looking for Roger Davis...I hate to inform you of this, but Mr. Davis has just been involved in a vehicular accident." The man says, quite calmly. Your heart starts to race even faster. "What do you mean he..." You trail off, too panicked to finish your sentence._

 _"Eyewitnesses says that they saw Mr. Davis heading to get his AZT, when a taxi came speeding down the street and hit him...he is now in critical condition, and has been taken to the hospital, when they left he had stopped breathing, I'm very sorry." The man finishes. You can feel your eyes widening as you realize what happened. "Ok..t-t-th-thank you." You say._

 _You hang up._

 _..._

You can hear Mimi crying. "He's in critical condition, massive blood loss and possible brain damage." You say. "How do you know all this?!" She asks. You can hear her shuffling around, and you assume she is heading for the hospital. "The doctor told me." You say.

Mimi is probably confused as to why you are so calm, but the truth is you are freaking out in your head. "How long have you been there?!" She asks frantically. You don't want to lie to her so you tell her the truth. "About an hour or so." You say.

"You've known for over and hour and you didn't call me?!" Now she just sounds angry. You try and think about it from her perspective, but find that that tactic is too much at the moment. "Yeah."

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" She yells into the phone. "Look I'm sorry but Mimi you need to calm down, just come-"

"NO! He's my boyfriend not yours! I should have known about this the second you did! Ever since you showed up everything has gone to hell! This is your fault! I'm surprised you weren't the one driving the taxi!" She yells at you. You try and tell yourself that she is just worried about Roger, and that everything she is saying makes no sense...but at the moment you can't. So you don't say anything.

You hear her laugh coldly on the other line. "I'm on my way, but I'm not talking to you after this." She says. You hear the phone beep, signaling that she hung up. You can feel tears well up in your eyes. Was she right? Was it your fault? You couldn't see how it could be, but you still felt responsible. You try and keep it together, but after a quick and stressful phone call with both Joanne and Maureen, you break down.

You search the hallway for Mark, and you see him hanging up a pay phone by the front lobby. You run over to him. He turns around and sees you. "Hey whats wrong?!" He says. "I mean...besides Roger." He quickly adds. You shake your head. "Nothing it's fine." You say.

"No come on tell me." He says, looking you in the eyes. "It's just...I feel like I ruined everything...You guys had your little bohemian crew, and everything was going well, and then I stepped into the picture and I screwed everything up and now Roger is in the hospital and Mimi hates me and...hell I hate me Mark! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry Mark, I'm so sorry." You finish your little rant, and run into his arms. He hugs you tightly, and strokes your hair.

"Where is all this coming from?" He says after a minute. "Mimi and I got into a bit of a fight on the phone, she was mad because I didn't call her sooner." You tell him.

He nods. "Listen. You didn't ruin anything ok? We are all so happy to have you in our little bohemian crew." He laughs as he says this. "None of this was your fault, you couldn't have kept that taxi from hitting Roger, or even known that it would happen. Roger is going to be okay, Mimi will get over it, and everyone else still loves you...especially me." He blushes as he says this last part. "I love you too." You smile and lean in to kiss him.

Roger POV:

Suddenly I see light, dim but still light. I can hear people yelling. The voices sound familiar...although I'm not exactly sure what they are saying. I have a really annoying pain in my right leg, and my head feels like it's about to explode. I try to move, but realize I can't. "Can I at least see him?!" I hear someone yell. Their voice sounds very familiar. I hear someone else mumble something, and I think I hear a door open. "Ill be back in a minute.

"Roger!" I hear the same voice say. I can hear them walk up next to me. "It's Mark..." Yes Mark! I try to open my eyes, but they remained closed, and the dim white light remains. "I doubt you can hear me...but I just wanted to say that I love you...no matter what you are my best friend, and I'm sorry." I hear him swallow, and I think he might be crying. But Mark never cries. I try with all my might to open my eyes...but they feel as heavy as bricks.

I try again to say something, and this time manage to mumble something. "Rog?!" I hear Mark say. I finally get my eyes to open...and they slowly adjust on the filmmakers face. "Mark..." I say weakly. "Oh my god your awake!" He yells. He runs to the door and opens it. "Guys he's awake!" I hear him yell down the hall. Multiple people rush in, and I recognize them all immediately. Mimi is the first person I really focus on, and she runs right up to my bed.

"Roger thank god your awake." She says. I smile. She kisses me and I kiss her back. "How do you feel?" I hear another voice from across the room. I see Mimi give an annoyed glare in that direction and I realize it was Y/N talking. "Well he only just got hit by a car and had surgery, how do you think he feels?!" Mimi says. Why was she so mad at Y/N all of a sudden. I hear Mark tell Mimi to calm down, but she just rolls her eyes. "I feel okay thanks Y/N." I say with a smile.

"I'm a little confused though, would someone mind explaining what happened? I don't remember." I say thinking back on the past couple hours. Now its Collins who speaks. "You got hit by a taxi." He says quite bluntly. I chuckle lightly. "Sounds fun." I say. Everyone laughs at this. "We didn't think you would make it, you lost a lot of blood." Mark says.

"Am I ok now?" I ask. "It seems so."

That's when a doctor comes in. "Oh Roger! You're awake." He sounds surprised. "We didn't think you'd be up for a bit...or at all for that matter." He says. I laugh lightly at this. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" He asks. "My head hurts a little...but thats it." The doctor smiles. "Great, I'll get you some medication for that." He says. I smile "Thanks."

He leaves the room, and everyone continues to fuss over me. The doctor comes back in moments later with some pills and a glass of water. "We have your AZT and some pain medication." He says. "I think Mr. Davis should rest for a while if you don't mind." The doctor tells everyone. Everyone nods and leaves the room.

"Bye Roger."

"See you in a bit."

"Sleep well."

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Whoa

Author's Note: Eighth chapter of Will I? I hope you are all still enjoying itXD Thanks for reading!

Mark's POV:

We all walk out into the hallway. I'm disappointed that I didn't get more time with Roger...but I'm so glad he's awake and feeling okay. Although I'm worried about whats going on between Mimi and Y/N. Mimi seems really pissed...quite frankly we probably should have called her earlier to let her know that her boyfriend got hit by a car...but she's totally blowing this out of proportion. Everyone starts talking about Roger as soon as we get out the door.

"I'm so glad he's okay."

"I wonder how long he has to stay at the hospital."

"When did he have surgery?"

"I think right when he got here."

"oh."

I look over to see everyone crowded together and talking, although Y/N is kind of hanging outside the group. Everyone keeps talking happily about Roger until Mimi decides to pick a fight with Y/N. "God not everything is about you." I hear her say. "I didn't say it was." Y/N says back. "Then stop acting like the world revolves around you!"  
Wow...Mimi doesn't usually get this angry. "I could say the same to you! He may be your boyfriend, but the rest of us are his friends too! Stop acting like this only affects you!" Y/N yells at her. "Your so full of it! Stop telling me what I already know! Nobody even wants you here! Just leave already!" Mimi says. Y/N looks taken aback, so I walk over to them. "Guys calm down." I say. "Shut up Mark! We didn't ask for a peacemaker!" Mimi screams at me.

God...

"Don't talk to him like that!" Y/N says. "Guys break it up." Collins says. Angel, Maureen, and Joanne just stand there. "NO! Y/N wants Roger all to herself! That's why she took so long to call us!" Mimi says, throwing Y/N under the bus. "Or maybe it was because I had to donate a freakin pint of blood so Roger wouldn't die!" Y/N says. "Oh my god! You decided not to tell us that either huh?!" Mimi says. "Maybe because I knew you would react like this! I didn't think saving Roger's life would upset you so much!" Y/N yells. "Stop acting like I owe you something! Your doing this all for yourself! Your a selfish jerk! No one wants you here anymore! Go back to hell!" Mimi yells. I see tears spring into Y/N's eyes. She nods and looks at the ground.

"Fine...if you don't want me here I'll leave." She says turning around. Maureen, Angel, Collins, and Joanne start to protest, but Y/N cuts them off. "Tell Roger I'm sorry."

She walks out.

Your POV:

How did you get here? How the hell? Everything was great...you had awesome new friends that loved you...and then everything was ruined. It reminded you of when Roger left. This made you want to cry even more, recalling the memory.

...

 _You hear a knock on your dorm room door. "Its open!" You say. "Hey!" Roger walks in. "Hey Rog! What's up?" You say. "I need to talk to you about something." He says, motioning for you to sit down. "Is everything okay?" You ask concerned._

 _He nods. "Yeah, this is just important." He says. "Spill." You say. "Please don't say anything until I'm done." He says. You smile and nod. "Okay?" You say, more of a question than a statement. "I know its only junior year...but I'm dropping out...and I'm going to move to East Village with April. We are going to get an apartment in alphabet city, and it's gonna be great. But I'm leaving tomorrow...and I probably won't see you for a while...but I wanted to tell you before I left." He finishes._

 _You are beyond shocked. College was going so well...why would he drop out? You couldn't do this without him! What ever happened to showing up to graduation with band tees on and wearing ripped jeans to important school events and throwing eggs at the dorm room window of that annoying girl from science class together? Roger can't leave! He's your only friend! You let it sink in. He notices your disappointment. "But Roger what about...what about us?" You say._

 _You rarely cry...but this was pushing you over the edge. "New York is hours from here! I'm never going to see you again! Roger you're my only real friend! You and April! You guys are the only thing I have left!" You tell him. He sits for a moment. "Then drop out with us." He says, a devilish smile crawling up his face. "Think about it! You, me, and April in New York! It would be awesome!" He says, clearly excited. "Roger you know I can't do that." You tell him. He looks disappointed._

 _"But please Roger...don't leave. College has been awesome so far! Why are you leaving?" You ask him. "Because I want a real life...now. I feel like everything I'm doing is fake...like it doesn't matter what I do, because in the grand scheme of things it's not making a difference." He says. "But what about me? Roger I love you...you can't leave." You tell him. "I love you too but me and April...we are ready to start a life together." He says._

 _"Look Roger...I love April...but I'm not sure if she's the best influence on you." You tell him. "Are you sure she's not pressuring you into doing this?" You ask him, trying to make him come to his senses. "Are you kidding me right now Y/N!?" He sounds angry. "I'm just wondering if-"_

 _"Just wondering what?! April is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I'm not letting you ruin our relationship!" He says. Ruin their relationship? "Roger what are you talking about?" You ask him. "I'm talking about the fact that you are too scared to drop out and come to New York with us, but you're so selfish that you are trying to convince me that my girlfriend is an evil mastermind that is trying to ruin my life!" He yells. "Roger you're being crazy! All I meant was-"_

 _"NO! I know what you meant Y/N! And it's not April trying to ruin my life...it's you." You visibly flinch as he says this. He stands up and walks to the door. "Roger!" You yell at him. "Don't try and contact me...I don't want to talk to you ever again." He says. You spend the rest of the night crying...and not calling Roger for comfort._

 _..._

You run out of the hospital and into the cold, tears threatening to escape. You run to Tompkins square...and look for your favorite bench. It had a great view of the trees and flowers of the park, and there were pretty lights surrounding it. You sit down and start to cry. You feel like everything that comes out of your mouth is wrong. Why do you even try anymore?

You bury your face in your hands and sit there on the bench sobbing. Two minutes later you hear someone walk up to you and sit down. You look up and see Collins sitting next to you. "Hey." He says. You mumble some sort of greeting, but continue to stare at the ground. "Everything Mimi said was completely uncalled for...she's just worried about Roger." He tells you. You nod. "Yeah I know."

He puts an arm around you, and you move closer to him, realizing how warm he is. "Hey Collins?" You ask after you've calmed down. "Yeah?"

"Does Mark really like me? Or just kinda?" You realize how childish you sound and you both laugh. "I think he really likes you...after you asked him out, he wouldn't stop talking about you." he says. "You two are great together...Mark's awesome, he'd never hurt you." He says. You nod. "Does he still love Maureen?" You ask. Collins doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I think he did...until you stepped into the picture." He tells you. You nod. "Thats good." He chuckles. "Yeah."

"I feel like such a baby right now." You tell him. "Nah, not at all...Mimi was being a real witch if you know what I mean." He says with a laugh. "Ha! Yeah."

"Do you want to go back to the hospital? The doctor said that Roger will probably be up in a little bit." He tells you. You are hesitant, but say yes anyway. You never realized how lucky you were to have a friend like Collins. You make it back to the hospital. And you suddenly feel total dread. But you decide what you are going to do.

You see the group in the hall. Maureen and Joanne are sitting on a bench talking, and Angel and Mimi are talking about something. You look over at Collins. "Here I go." You say. He salutes you. "Good luck soldier." He says with a chuckle, and you laugh too.

You walk up to Angel and Mimi. "Hey Angel, do you mind if I talk to Mimi quickly?" You ask. She gets what you're doing and nods. "Of course." She smiles and walks over to the others.

"What?" Mimi asks...clearly still holding her grudge. "Look Mimi...I know you're worried about Roger, we all are...but he is your boyfriend, so I get why you are especially upset. I would also like to tell you that I understand why you got mad when I didn't call you right away, and I'm really sorry about that." You pause for a moment.

"I don't know why I didn't call you right away, I just didn't see a phone and Roger looked on the verge of death and I just...I'm really sorry Mimi. But I love you and I miss being friends with you, because honestly Mimi, you're like my best friend. And when these things happen, best friends need to be there for each other, even if they are fighting they need to get over it and make up...because we need each other more than we realize...especially now." You finish your attempt at an apology.

Mimi looks on the verge of tears. "I love you too." She hugs you and you hug her back. "Im so sorry for everything I said Y/N...I didn't mean any of it." She tells you, crying now. "That's okay, I deserved it." You tell her with a laugh. She shakes her head. "No you didn't. You're my best friend too, and I should have never said those things." She tells you sincerely. "Its okay Meems...really." You tell her.

She smiles and pulls away. You can hear your friends cheering from down the hallway. You both turn around and laugh with them. Joining the group once more. But as soon as you go over you realize someone is missing.

"Wait guys where's Mark?" You ask. Maureen tells you that he went to go call Roger's parents. You nod. "I need to tell him something...I'll be back in a minute." You tell them. They all nod and you head on down the hallway.

After searching multiple corridors, you find him in the lobby, begging some random lady for change to put in the pay phone. Of course she says no and walks away. "Hey Mark." You say, sneaking up behind him. He turns around. "Hey you're back!" He says. "Yeah me and Mimi made up...so it's all good now." You tell him. He smiles his super cute smile. "Good." He says. You nod.

You then feel the sudden urge to kiss him. You grab him by his scarf and pull him in for a long passionate kiss.

He looks taken aback, but after a minute you pull away and he is smiling.

"whoa."


	9. Chapter 9: Night

Author's Note: Yay chapter 9! Sorry i haven't gotten a chapter up too recently, I've been far too busy. Anyway, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I am probably not gonna bring my laptop:( So this is the last chapter I'm writing until Monday or Tuesday. As usual please enjoy! Thanks!

Your POV:

Roger was getting better.

Quite slowly.

You, Mark, and Mimi were the only people who actually stayed in the hospital almost the entire time. (Although once Mark forced you to go back to the apartment to get actual food and sleep on a real bed) But other than that, you spent your entire days in the hospital with Roger, or Mark, or Mimi...or all three!

Roger couldn't walk and had to learn to use crutches. He also suffered from a pretty major concussion which worried you all of course, but there was nothing you could do but wait. Roger would have a cast on his leg for a month or so, and he would then have to go to physical therapy.

He didn't seem too happy about it. But on the bright side, at least you and Mark got to spend a lot of time together. You became even more of a couple, and soon enough you felt like you could tell him absolutely anything.

One day you are walking down the hallway to Roger's room. "So Mark...I can't believe no one else has noticed...but why don't you have your camera?" You ask him. His mood seems to get worse. "Roger hates that I film everything, I thought the least I could do was keep my camera at home." He says. "But Mark! I'm sure Roger wouldn't mind that much." You tell him. He doesn't say anything.

"How about this...I'll stay here with Mimi and Roger, you go home, get your camera and film for a little bit. This documentary isn't going to make itself." You tell him. He seems excited but is trying not to how it. "I think I should just stay here with Roge-"

"Go get your camera." You tell him more seriously. He's been in this hospital for over a week! He needs to go outside. He smiles widely at you. It's adorable. "God I love you." He kisses you on the cheek and goes dashing in the opposite direction and towards the front door. "I love you too."

Mimi POV:

Mark left this afternoon, and Roger isn't looking much better yet. Me and Y/N have been in his room for the past three hours talking to him...it's fun, but I'm kinda getting bored of this place, it's not very bohemian. But it's worth it for Roger.

Y/N get's up to go get some food from the cafeteria for us and I stay with Roger. "How ya feeling babe?" I ask him. "Like I just got hit by a truck." He says with a laugh. "Actually it was a taxi." I say giggling.

"But seriously?" I ask him. "I feel fine I guess...my head still hurts like hell, my leg has gone completely numb and my stomach doesn't feel to well either...but fine." He says with his cute smile.

"Well do you want me to go get you some more pain medication?" I ask him, concerned. "Nah Meems...thats okkkkkk..." He says drifting off into a sleep.

"Night Rog."

"Night."

SORRY It was super short but I'm not feeling too motivated at the moment as I have a huge presentation to go work on! And I need to watch Netflix! Hope you liked it anyway! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! I'm hoping to get two chapters up today but that might not happen:/ I'll try my best! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and please enjoy!

Mark POV:

I'm so happy I finally get some time to film. It had been bugging me all week. I walk around the park for a while, filming random couples and birds chirping. Nothing super exciting is happening, but just having my camera is making me happy. Y/N is the best for making me go filming, although she didn't have to do much convincing. Either way I love her.

After being out for about two hours I head back to the hospital, sadly without my camera. But that's okay, as soon as Roger is better I can film whatever I want.

I walk in through the front doors and automatically head to Roger's room. I see Mimi and Y/N sitting on a bench just outside the room. "Hey guys." I say. They both look up. "Hey! How was filming?" Y/N asks.

"Great." I smile at her. "Is Roger sleeping?" I ask. Mimi nods. "The doctor says that they can probably let him go on Saturday." She says with a smile. "Wait...what day is it?" I ask, after being in this hospital for two weeks I have lost track of time. "Thursday."Y/N laughs. "Oh...great." I smile at them.

I was happy that Roger was going home, but I was also worried about how he would be at home...it would take a long time for him to heal properly. It'll be okay...I hope.

Your POV:

You are sitting on the bench talking to Mark and Mimi when a man you know well comes walking down the hallway. He sees you. Crap. "Y/N!" He yells. Mimi and Mark both turn their heads to look at him."I need to talk to you for a moment." He says. You stand up. Mark looks worried and Mimi looks confused. "One sec guys." You say leading the man further down the hallway and out of Mimi and Mark's earshot.

"What is the matter?" You ask him. He's your boss...you knew what this is about. "You haven't shown up for work in over two weeks." He says. You nod. "I've been in the hospital." You tell him. "Apparently, but the thing is, we don't have much money left in our budget to pay for a substitute everyday as well as still giving you your pay check for this month." He says. "Roger is going to be let out on Saturday, I only need one more-"

"No." He says. No what? "This has shown me, that your crazy personal life has completely taken over your work life...I saw you at the life cafe with those slackers the other day, and I do not think that your lifestyle is a good influence on the children, let alone the fact that you just took two weeks off of work, and you don't even have two weeks of vacation days to take. I'm sorry Miss Y/L/N, but you're fired."

Fired.

It rings through your ears as he walks away. How were you gonna pay the rent? How were you gonna pay anything?! Tell Mark he'll help. You think to yourself.  
No don't tell Mark, he has enough to worry about. You mentally fight with yourself before walking back over to Mark and Mimi. You try and compose yourself. "What was that about?!" Mark asks. You smile. "Oh nothing, it was just my boss asking me when I was coming back to work." Mark seems relieved. "Oh." He smiles.

You sit back down and pretend nothing ever happened. It was gonna be ok...you hope.


	11. Chapter 11: Take Your AZT

Author's Note: Chapter 11 of Will I? Im so glad that I've kept this one up...I'm hoping to get this chapter up tonight! Thanks to everyone for reading! Enjoy!

Your POV:

You hoped. But most of the time, hope just didn't do it. You decided that telling them you lost your job would just put more stress on your little bohemian family, which with Roger having just gotten hit by a taxi was a bad idea. Thankfully, Roger went home on Saturday, as scheduled. You all held a welcome home party for him, and he seemed happy enough.

The next few weeks went by slowly, but things weren't that bad. Roger eventually got the hold of his crutches, although he did still fall over at least once a day. Mark seemed more stressed out then usual, but other than that, things were okay. Until that one Friday night.

"OK! Thanks for coming! See you all later! Yup! Goodnight!" Mark closes the door to the loft. You decided to stay behind and spend the night with him, as he needed help with the whole Roger situation, and Collins was now living with Angel. He smiles at you. "That was fun." You say smiling back at him. "And loud." He laughs.

You had invited everyone over for drinks, as you couldn't really go to the life cafe with Roger in his condition. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He says. Oh god. He motions for you to sit down on the couch, and you do. "Is everything ok?" You ask him.

"Yeah..." He says sitting down too. "But I need to ask you for a favor." He says. "It's a pretty big favor." He becomes more serious. "Yeah anything?" You tell him looking at Roger's bedroom door, he had gone to bed half an hour ago.

"I um...I've been having trouble with money." He says. "You know, neither me or Roger have jobs, Collins pitches in once in a while, but it's been tough. With Roger's medical bills, and paying the rent...I haven't been able to keep up with his AZT." He tells you. "And he only has a couple pills left...unless we want to become homeless, I don't have any money to pay for more, especially for a long period of time." He takes a breath.

"I know it's a lot to ask Y/NN, but you have a job...and I was just wondering if you could get Roger's AZT for a little bit? I promise I'll pay you back, I just need to-"

"Of course." You say without thinking. He looks you straight in the eyes. You smile. "Anything for you guys, I've got it don't worry. Just tell me where he gets it and I'll pick it up." You say. The look on his face makes you want to cry. "Oh my god Y/N thank you." He says, hugging you tightly.

"I love you." He says kissing you. You pull away, foreheads touching.

"I love you too."

...

Life went on. You picked up Roger AZT every week, the bohemian crew got together at least once a week, and you spent hours looking for work. But to no avail. Roger's AZT was crazy expensive. You only had enough money for one more bottle at the most. What are you gonna do?! This is life or death! It's not a choice! You finally come to a decision. It's drastic especially for you...but you need to save Roger.

You put on all black, and pull the hood of your jacket up to cover your face. You find the nearest convenience store. One that you know only has one security camera, that no one monitors, thats in black in white, and has no sound. That's New York city for you.

You walk into the store and wait about twenty minutes for everyone to leave. You walk up to the counter with a few items and place them on the counter. "How ya doin'" The man at the counter asks. Oh boy you can't do this. But you need the money for Roger. But there has to be another way. Just do it. You smile. "Good." And thats when you do it. You punch the guy square in the jaw. He falls over, he didn't seem too strong. You quickly reach over the counter and open the cash register.

You grab everything you can in thirty seconds and bolt out the door. "Im sorry!" You yell on your way out. You dash down the street, trying to hide the money in your jacket. You are only a couple blocks from your apartment when you hear the sirens. "Shit." You say under your breath and look for a place you hide. You jump into an alleyway and hide behind a dumpster.

"please god..." You whisper under you breath. You hear a cop car pull up not far away. "Where is she?!" You hear someone yell. Oh god were you in trouble.

You don't know if it's been hours or seconds, but eventually someone comes walking down the alley way. "I'm checking in here!" You hear someone say. The footsteps got closer. You decide that if you ran you might be able to make it out of sight. You count to three and then stand up, bolting in the other direction.

"Hey!" You hear someone yell. You keep running. "Freeze! I've got a gun!" The officer yells. You stop dead in your tracks. You were too deep in now. "Hands behind your back!" The officer says. You groan, but do it anyway. The officer starts putting you in handcuffs. You protest, but in the end he is the one with the gun. He pushes you out of the alley way and into the cop car, talking to the other cop that was with him.

It wasn't the fact that you just got arrested that scared you. It was how everyone would react. You can't even imagine what Mark would say. What if he broke up with you?! Robbing a CVS was NOT a good idea.

...

The car pulls up at the station, and a cop opens your door. He grabs you buy the arm and drags you inside. "Get off me!" You yell at him. He just continues into the building and throws you in a random cell. "I'm going to have a look at your file...you get one personal phone call." He says. He points to a small phone inside the cell and undoes your handcuffs. "I'll be back in a minute." He says before locking the door. You almost wish you didn't get a personal phone call.

But after five minutes of debating who to call you decide on the obvious. Mark. You dial in the number you know by heart and put the phone to your ear. Surprisingly, it's Roger who picks up. "Hello?" He says. "Rog, hey!" You say, trying to sound calm. "Hey Y/NN! Whats going on?" He asks you. "I need to talk to Mark." You say almost too urgently.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, sounding concerned. "Yeah, I just need to ask him something." You say. "Well sorry, but he's out filming right now, I forced him to leave the house for the first time in days." He says with a light laugh. "Can I give him a message?" He asks. God Mark, the one time I need you. "Um actually...it's pretty urgent." You say. Should you tell Roger? "Y/N tell me what's going on." Roger says. "You aren't even calling from your house phone." He points out.

"Yeah...um...that's because I'm in jail." You say softly, internally hoping he didn't hear. Sadly, he did. "YOU'RE WHERE?!" He yells into the phone. "In jail..." You say sheepishly. "WHAT?! WHY?!" He continues to yell. "It's a long story, but you guys need to come bail me out." You tell him. "God Y/N..." He sighs, obviously still freaked out. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He says. "Wait Roger get Mar-"

He hangs up.


	12. Chapter 12: Money

Author's Note: Yay chapter 12! I felt like if I didn't add something exciting in the last chapter that my story would get boring lol, so that's why the last chapter was a little cray xD Thanks to everyone for reading! Enjoy!

Your POV:

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the cell you finally hear a familiar voice. "Thank you so much officer, yes it won't happen again."

It was Mark. The officer comes and unlocks your cell, with Mark by his side. "You got lucky this time Miss Y/L/N, usually you wouldn't be able to get out just on bail, but after seeing your records, I saw that it was probably just an act of stupidity, and that you were desperate for the money...but mark my words, if anything like this ever happens again, you won't be let off the hook so easily."

Well gosh. You nod and look to Mark. He doesn't seem mad, or worried, or sad, or even confused. Just disappointed. And that was the worst. "Mark look I can-"

"Save it." He cuts you off and heads for the door and you follow him. You both walk in a painful silence for a minute, until he finally says something. "What the hell were you thinking." He says, almost more to himself than to you. You want to explain everything, but you doubt he'll listen.

"I needed the money." You say. He pulls you to the side of the sidewalk. "Look Y/N, I know that Roger's AZT is expensive, but your job pays a lot, and you only need to provide for yourself ok? You weren't the one who payed Roger's medical bills, and you certainly aren't the one who has been buying him food, and clothes, and everything he needs for the past four years! So excuse me if I sound harsh, but if I can handle taking care of myself and Roger, without a job, you sure as hell can handle taking care of yourself and Roger's AZT with a job...I didn't see you as someone selfish enough to rob a store because you were running a little short on money."

Ouch.

"But that's just the thing Mark...I wasn't running a little short. I was dirt broke. I didn't tell you because you had to worry about Roger but...when my boss came into the hospital that day, he wasn't asking me when I was going back to work, he was firing me."

Silence.

"And then when you asked me to cover for Roger's AZT...I couldn't say no! So I said yes. And I got an eviction notice yesterday. My heat hasn't been on for a freakin month, I haven't eaten in days, and I only have enough money to buy one more bottle of AZT." You tell him. His eyes are filled with sadness.

"I don't even care about my stupid apartment, or the heat, or anything else. But god Mark...I wasn't about to lose Roger. Without his AZT he'll..." You don't finish your sentence. "I already lost him once, I can't lose him again...certainly not forever. Robbing that store was the only thing I could think of." You stare at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I'm really sorry Mark." You say. You're expecting him to say something like 'yeah, whatever' or 'let's just go home.' But for a couple seconds, he doesn't say anything.

"Y/N...why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you...I mean its my job to protect you, and letting you live in a freezing apartment with no food, and making you spend a bunch of money on AZT...God I wasn't doing my job." He looks into your eyes with his baby blue ones. "It's not your fault, I didn't tell you so you couldn't have known." You tell him sincerely.

He smiles a little. "Im still sorry." He says. "Me too." And with that, you both walked home...but you were dreading what Roger would say.

You start walking up to the apartment, and Mark can sense your worry. He touches your arm. "Hey! He won't be that mad ok? He's just worried." He says with a reassuring smile. You smile back and continue up the steps. Mark slides open the door to the apartment. You see Roger sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rog." You say. He doesn't look up. He's fiddling with the strings of his guitar. You look to Mark. He gives you a 'I'm not sure' look. Thirty seconds later Roger says something. "Hey Y/NN...come sit with me." He says, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Oh god.

You walk over and sit down next to him. He puts down his guitar and looks at you. "What the f**k were you thinking?!" He yells. Mark just stands there. "I can explain." You tell him. He scoffs. "Please do."

You tell him everything you told Mark, I mean minus a few parts. "Y/N...you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Roger." You look him in the eyes. "You're worth it." You tell him. Roger never cries, but he looked like he was about too. "So you're telling me, that you spent hundreds of dollars on medication after losing your job, lived in an apartment with no heat, ate food twice a week, and broke into a CVS all for me?" He asks, a smirk creeping up on his face. You nod, and laugh a little.

"Gosh Y/N, you're the best." He says, hugging you. "I'm glad you think so Rog, but I'm broke." You tell him. His face drops slightly. "Did those stupid cops take the money?" He asks. You nod.

Wait. You're eyes open widely. You reach into your jacket pockets and feel the paper. "Oh my god." You say. You pull the many hundred dollar bills out of your jacked. Roger's eyes widen with excitement. "Thank god those cops are total idiots." You hear Mark say.

Later that night, you count out all the money and put it in a jar. Exactly $6,596. You felt a little guilty keeping the money but I mean technically it was the cop's fault. You have decided to move in with Mark and Roger, and you three are going over to get your stuff tomorrow.

It's funny...in New York city, everything is about the money.


	13. Chapter 13: Life Is Good

Author's Note: Guys I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a couple days! I've been beyond busy, and honestly I haven't had much motivation to write, but I'm trying my best! Thanks to everyone who continues to read mystory! Ilove you all! Enjoy!

Things in the loft continued as usual. Well...almost.

The day after the whole jail incident, you and the boys went back to your place to pick up your stuff. Your apartment was literally only one building over, so you didn't have to walk too far, although carrying everything up the stairs was a bit of a struggle. You didn't have much stuff...but carrying your bed up four flights of stairs wasn't easy.

Sure, you could have slept in the same room as Mark...but you decided not to. You had far to many clothes for his one dresser, and his room was too small to fit another one. Mark has a queen sized bed, but you need your space. So you just slept in the third room...which was non-existent.

Roger and Mark helped you put up a sheet in front of the small corner of the apartment. It was around the size of two taxi cabs, but it would work. After squeezing your bed and one dresser in there you had about 2 inches to spare.

At least you were close to the bathroom.

...

Mark POV:  
I have to admit, I love having Y/N stay with me and Roger. I get to hang out with her ALL THE TIME. I love watching her do things, like normal things. The other day she was taking a shower, and Roger was out. I was sitting on the couch and all of a sudden I heard something, or someone. Singing. I have never heard her sing before! She is amazing! Like Roger amazing! I was going to say something when she got out, but I decided that the reason I've never heard her sing is because she's shy about it.

I figured that by saying that I heard her, she would freak out and not sing anymore which I don't want to happen. I really just want her to be comfortable here, I mean she's my girlfriend. Ha girlfriend. I like the sound of that.

Roger POV:

Y/N and Mark are driving me insane! Sure, I'm happy for both of them that they both have someone they love, but I mean...EW! Yeah, me and Mimi are just as bad, but at least they don't have to watch us. They are constantly kissing and hugging and talking and breathing. I feel like everything is getting on my nerves now. It's fine though, at least they're both happy.

Mark hasn't dated anyone since Maureen and I don't think he was too happy up until Y/N. And I'm happy for Y/N too, she was probably lonely. But all that aside they need to stop making out.

Your POV:  
It's been a month since you broke into that store, and things have been going pretty well. The money has been taking care of the rent and Roger's AZT, so you've stopped worrying so much. You still haven't told anyone else about the whole 'jail' thing, so only Roger and Mark know. But no one else really needs to know. All that matters at the moment is the fact that you are having the best time of your life here in New York, especially with your new (and old) friends.

Yeah. Life is good.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Endings

Author's Note: To be honest guys I've kind of been putting off writing for a while partly because I'm super busy and partly because I have absolutely no idea where this story is going...but I will not give up! Haha! I'm not sure how long this is going to be, maybe twenty or so chapters, but I'll figure it out! I had some really good ideas during classes today, and instead of writing them down I just expected myself to remember...bad idea. But enough chit chat! Enjoy!

Roger POV:  
Mimi is sick...not like stay home from school sick, like can't even move sick. I've been staying at her place for a couple weeks. She started getting sick last week. Everything was going so well too! I mean we had a couple good months in the loft but...I guess happy endings don't exist in New York city...especially when you have AIDS. I'm sitting next to her bed and looking at her. God was she beautiful. She was so peaceful when she slept...she looked like an angel.

It would have been creepy for me to stand here watching her for hours on end, if she weren't so sick. I haven't told anyone else yet and I am starting to feel guilty. Y/N has asked like a hundred times if Mimi could come over, or why wasn't Mimi answering her calls.

I should probably tell her...I mean she's practically Mimi's best friend, but I don't want to cause panic. Ughh this is so stressful.

I think I'll just tell her and Mark tonight.  
God this was going to be dreadful.

Your POV:  
"Hey Mark, do we have any blankets?" You ask him. "Besides the ones in our bedrooms?" He says with a chuckle. "I'm doing laundry silly, and I want to make sure that I'm not completely cutting off our only source of heat if the power blows." You tell him. "Laundry?" He asks. You nod.

"Yeah, you guys haven't washed any of your blankets, or clothes for that matter in months." A small blush creeps up his cheeks. "We don't usually do laundry around here." He says, laughing. "Well then your lucky I'm here." You smile. "I'm gonna go to the laundromat with these, I'll be back in an hour." You tell him.

"Ok! Roger is coming over for dinner tonight by the way!" He tells you as you grab your jacket. "Oh great! Is Mimi coming too?" You ask eagerly, you hadn't seen her in over a week. "He didn't say." Mark tells you. You nod and smile. "Okay." You open the door to leave the loft when Mark calls after you. "Be careful!." He tells you. You smile and walk back up to him. " I will." You kiss him quickly on the lips. He smiles his cute smile and you head out the door.

LATER THAT EVENING

Mark POV:  
"Hey guys!" I hear the front door to the loft open. I smile. "Hey Rog!" I walk over to the door and hug him. He was shivering. "Jesus Roger you're freezing." I tell him. He shakes his head. "It's nothing, I'm pretty sure they turned off the heat in Mimi's place." He says, but doesn't take his coat off. Why was he even wearing a coat?

"Hey Roger!" I hear Y/N say from across the room. "Hey Y/NN!" He says, hugging her. "So whats for dinner?" He says excitedly. "I'm starving!" He says. I smile. "We ordered a pizza!" I tell him.

Roger's face brightens. "Sounds great!" He says. After we all sit down at the kitchen counter, Roger's face turns serious. "Guys, I have something to tell you." He says. Oh gosh.

"It's Mimi." He says. I see Y/N's face drop and I grab her hand under the table. "Shes...um...she really sick." He says, and I can tell how difficult this is for him. "And I don't think she's gonna make it."

Oh god please No.

I see Y/N stand up and walk out of the loft. Roger looks at me with worry in his eyes. "We should follow her." He says. Usually I would have just let her be, but it was dark out and I didn't want her getting mugged or anything. I looked out the window quickly, but I couldn't tell which direction she went.

Me and Roger walk out of the loft and down the stairs of the apartment. Commencing our search for Y/N.

FOUR HOURS LATER.

Roger POV:

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Mark screams. "Take a breather man, we'll find her." I reassure him. We had looked EVERYWHERE. We checked the life, the park, we checked multiple stores she liked, we checked every street and we went back to the loft...twice. "Oh god Roger what if someone mugged her?!" Mark says, worry in his voice. "Mark she's tough, no one-"

"What if she got kidnapped?!" He says. "She didn't get kidnapped Mark." Although now I wasn't so sure. "What are we gonna do?" He says. "Lets head back to the loft." I tell him. "The loft?! What about Y/N?! She's out here Roger! We NEED to find her!" He yells at me. Wow he really did love her.

"Mark she's fine, let's just go-"

"No Roger! She's not fine! It's been four hours! Its 11:00 and my girlfriend is out on the streets of New York city! This isn't okay Roger! WE NEED TO FIND HER!" He screams the last part. I have never in my whole life, seen Mark this panicked. His look of anger quickly dissolves into one of sadness. I don't know if its the moonlight or if it's actually happening, but I can see tears in Mark's eyes. Mark never cries.

"I need to find her Roger." He says. I hear his voice break. Oh god Mark. I walk up to him and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and starts crying full force.

Oh Mark.

"It's ok we'll find her. I promise." I say sincerely. He nods and pulls away. He wipes his eyes. "Thanks Rog." He says.

Little did we know, that she was in the one place we hadn't checked.

Your POV:

Mimi is sick.

Really sick.

As soon as he said those words, you dashed out of the apartment. You had to see her. You couldn't let her die, she was your best friend. Is. She is your best friend.

And here you thought that you would actually get a happy ending.


	15. Chapter 15: Mimi

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for reading guys! Not sure if I'm gonna kill off Mimi or not yet:/ Im waiting a couple chapters lol. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you! Enjoy!

Your POV:  
You knock on the door to Mimi and Roger's apartment. "Why are you back so early?" You hear Mimi's voice from inside. It sounds irritated and sickly. She opens the door, and you see her eyes widen slightly. She wasn't wearing her usual bohemian attire. She had on sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was a total mess, and from the looks of it, she had no make up on. "Hey Meems." You smile as much as you can, although the sight of her makes you want to cry.

She doesn't say anything, just hugs you. "Thanks for coming over Y/NN." She says. "Its no problem at all, I missed you so much." You tell her sincerely. She invites you in and makes you both tea. You sit down across from her at the kitchen counter. She had been coughing, a lot. She looks up at you, and you can now clearly tell that her eyes were red, and had dark circles under them. "I'm guessing Roger told you." She says. You nod and stare into your tea cup. You are searching for something. You aren't sure what could possibly be at the bottom of your tea cup...but anything is better than looking at Mimi in her horrific state.

There is a moment of silence. It's not tense, just peaceful...until she utters those words. "I'm not gonna make it." She says. You're shocked. "Mimi please don't say that." You continue to stare into your cup. "I'm sorry...but I can feel it." She says, and you can feel her looking at you. "I doubt I'll make it another month...this disease takes you quickly." She says. You feel a tear slide down your cheek. It lands in your tea cup.

"Mimi I can't lose you. None of us can." You tell her. "I know...I'm sorry." She says.

Again... _Silence_.

"But you got me a year." She says. "Honestly the best year of my life." She adds. It takes you a moment to connect the dots, but when you do...you are touched. "Mine too." You say, trying not to cry anymore. "It would have been nice to have been your maid of honor though." She says. This makes your chest hurt. "But don't worry, I'll be watching you and Mark dancing at the reception from heaven." She says, and touches your hand. You smile at her. "Thanks Meems...I love you."

"Love you too."

...

About an hour later Mimi goes to bed. You don't want to leave her but you have to. Mark and Roger are probably wondering where you are. You say goodnight to Mimi and head out the door. You walk up some stairs to your loft, and slide the door open. "I'm home." You say quietly. You hear something from Mark's room. You walk over and knock on the door. "Mark?" You ask. You hear footsteps dashing towards the door. The door opens to reveal Mark Cohen's bright blue eyes.

"Oh thank god." He pulls you in and hugs you tightly. You hug him back and laugh lightly. "What?" You say, slightly amused. "I thought you were dead." He says. "I told you she was fine." You hear Roger say from the other side of Mark's room. "Hey Rog." You greet him. "Hi." He says simply.

Mark looks back at you , obviously relieved. "I was just with Mimi." You say, moving into the room and sitting down on Mark's bed. "You what?" Roger looks up. "Do I really need to repeat myself?" You ask him. He rolls his eyes. "Is she okay?" He asks seriously. "No Roger, she freakin died and I just forgot to tell you, my bad." You say with a little too much sarcasm and bitterness in your tone. He looks at you with wide eyes, and a tint of anger. You stare at your hands. "Sorry...yeah she's fine." You tell him. You only meant to be less serious about the obviously serious matter, but ended up angering Roger and scaring Mark with your tone.

"I'm going to bed." You get up from the bed and kiss Mark goodnight. "See ya Rog." You say without looking at him. You can practically feel his glare burning through your back. "Mhm."

You were screwed.


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare

Authors Note: I really don't even know what chapter this is. I honestly can't even thank you guys enough for reading this and writing reviews, it honestly means so much! So thank you! Love y'all! Please enjoy!

Your POV:

You wake up to the sound of rain. A small smile creeps up your face. You loved the rain. You slowly open your eyes and see that the blinds to your window were closed. You check the clock and see that it is only 4:00 AM. Wow. You sit up slowly. You would usually have been tired and gone back to bed, but you felt the urge to get up and go do something. You stand up and walk to your "door" aka a sheet hung up in a small corner of the loft.

You are about to move the curtain and walk out, when you hear the quiet sound of guitar strings being plucked. Roger. You couldn't identify the tune at first, but then it hit you. Musetta's Waltz. Roger had been obsessed with the little riff since college. You remember the first time he played it for you.

...

 _The phone rings. You pick it up right after the first ring. "Hello?" You ask rather than say. "Hey Y/NN! I'm coming over! Alexi isn't there is she?" Roger asks, referring to your obnoxious roommate, Alexi Darling. You couldn't believe that was her real name when she introduced herself, and you later found out that the name given to her at birth was Annie Gonston, although she had it legally changed. "No Rog, she's at a party, but I have a lot of studying to do for finals nex-"_

 _"Great! I'll be there in ten!" He says and hangs up. You sigh, packing up your stuff for the night. School sucked. You decide to pull some snacks and sodas out, figuring that Roger will probably end up staying most of the night. A couple minutes later there is a knock on the door. "It's open!" You yell from the kitchen table. The door opens to reveal a smiling Roger. His hair was starting to grow longer at this point, and wasn't his usual rock star cut. You think about how much happier Roger was in college. It was kind of sad._

 _In his right hand you see his far too recognizable guitar case. It was black and covered in stickers, most which he got for free at various vinyl shops, but some cool ones which you had bought him for his birthday and christmas. The guitar case was old, and the handle squeaked every time he moved, but he loved it all the same. You smile at him. "Sup Rog." You say._

 _"I've got a song I want to play for you." He says. You smile. "Hit it rock star." You smirk. He opens up his case to reveal a brown, scratched up guitar, with so much sentimental value it was probably worth millions in Roger's mind. He sits cross legged on the floor and pulls his guitar up to his chest. He gets that look in his eye that he always gets when he's about to sing or play. It's a mix of excitement and pure happiness. You couldn't help but smile every time he did this._

 _He began playing a little tune far up on the fret board. It was very catchy, but not in a bad way. It was more catchy in a way that you could hear it a thousand times and not get sick of it. You smile at him. The end of the little jingle consisted of him playing a note on what looked like the twelfth fret, and continuing his way down, playing five other notes, before sliding his finger across the strings and playing one final chord. He looks up at you with a smile._

 _"That was awesome Rog!" You sit down on the floor with him. "Did you come up with it?" You ask him. He shakes his head. "It's from a musical, La Boheme, but I kinda made my own version of it." He says, smiling proudly._

 _From then on you forced Roger to play it for you every time he had his guitar with him, and you both hummed it constantly. You later learned that it was called Musetta's Waltz, and for your 20th birthday Roger took you to see La Boheme on broadway. You have no idea how he afforded it. It must have taken him over a year to save up that money from the gigs and shows he did. You loved the show, and you cried four times._

 _You remember going back to your dorm that night with Roger, both of you humming Musetta's Waltz the entire way._

 _..._

You listen carefully from the other side of the sheet separating you from Roger. He played it exactly the same. You smiled. You walk out and look at him sitting on the couch. He is so different than college, yet somehow exactly the same. He doesn't notice you. "Musetta's Waltz." You finally say. He looks up in surprise. "Yeah." He says looking back down at his guitar. You wonder why he is in a bad mood until you realize what you had said the night before.

I mean, you didn't think it was that big a deal, but it was rude of you. But Roger was acting childish. You refused to apologize. You'd just have to guilt him into talking to you. And the best way to do that was talk about all the great times you two had in college together.

You take a step closer to him. "We used to sing that all the time in college." You say, smiling genuinely. He continues to look at his guitar. "Why are you up so early?" He says, ignoring your comment. "I couldn't sleep." You say. "Why are YOU up so early?" You ask him. He shrugs.

Well this wasn't working. You'd have to push a little harder. "Remember when you took me to see La Boheme for my 20th birthday?" You ask him with a smile. You can see him recalling the memory in his mind, but he keeps the same blank stare.

"Yeah, wasn't a very good production." He says. You laugh. "It was broadway!" You exclaim. You can tell he wants to laugh but isn't going to. "Still." He says, putting the guitar down. "Have you written any new songs lately?" You ask him. He shakes his head.

"Not since the one for Mimi last year." He says. _Oh._ You think. "Well are you gonna write another song?" You ask him. He shrugs. "Probably not." He says. "Well why not?" You ask him, slightly annoyed. "Nothing to write about." He says. You scoff.

"But this is New York City! You can write about anything and everything!" You tell him. "Just back off." He says, getting up and taking his stuff to his room. He stops at the door and turns around. "I know you and Mark are dating, but you need to know that that is the only reason I haven't kicked you to the curb." He says. _What?!_ You think to yourself. "Roger what are you talking about?!" You say. "IM SAYING I DONT FREAKING WANT YOU HERE!" Hw screams at you. You feel your eyes start to tear up.

"DON'T THINK THAT I ALL OF A SUDDEN LIKE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED MIMI! I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I DONT WANT YOU HERE! IT'S YOUR FAULT I STARTED DRUGS, IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT AIDS, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT APRIL IS DEAD!" He yells at the top of his lungs. You knew that he was making no sense, but it still hurt. "Roger I-"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DYING! I'M DYING! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DYING?!" He continues yelling, tears streaming down his face. "Roger please..." You say, but his next movements make your words stop. He pulls out a knife from his pocket.

"R-r-r-roger st-stop that." You tell him. He takes the knife and puts it against his wrist. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" He yells. He drags the blade quickly across his skin. "ROGER NO!" You scream.

He falls to the floor, blade in hand. You see that his other wrist is slashed too. "It's o-o-ok-okay I'll j-ju-just call and amb-ambulance." You tell him, tears streaming down your face. You look down at his body, and see his green eyes losing their light. His blonde hair looking dirtier than ever. His face looking pale as a sheet. "It's too late." He says weakly.

"You killed me." He says. You were so confused. How did this happen?! Your mind races, you see flashes of you and Roger doing various things together, laughing, smiling and happy. "R-r-r-rog-roger please no." You say weakly. You grab on to him tightly."PLEASE ROGER NO." You start screaming. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! ROGER NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! ROGER PLEASE NOOOOOooooo."

You feel someone shaking your shoulders. "Y/N wake up!" You hear Roger yelling. Your eyes flash open. You see his face directly above yours. And for some reason, you thought that he had risen from the dead. You try and move back on your hands, and realize you are in the middle of the loft. "You're dead..." You tell him. You look to the left to see Mark's face, his worried blue eyes searching your body. "No..no I'm not." He says, moving towards you.

"Im alive see? Im right here." He says, grabbing on to you. You for some reason start crying, and breath heavily into his chest. You can feel his hand stroking your hair. "It was just a bad dream, you're okay...I'm right here." He says. This continues for a moment, before Mark comes over. You immediately jump into his arms, and immediately feel safe in his embrace.

"It was just a nightmare."


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Lose You

Author's POV: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and ahhhh! I'm probably only gonna write one or two more chapters of this which makes me sad:( But I will write other stories too! Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!

Your POV:

After your whole nightmare episode, Mark refused to let you sleep alone, and insisted that you sleep in his room.

You weren't complaining.

You jumped into his warm bed, and snuggled close to him. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here babe." You thank him. He kisses the top of your head. "Anything for you." He says.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seemed pretty freaked out." He tells you. You nod. "Yeah I'm good." You then smile, even though he can't see your face. "Night Marky." You say.

"Night." He says, and you can hear the sleepiness in his voice. You close your eyes and pull the blanket up further, falling into a slow, much more peaceful sleep.

 **The Following Morning...**

You wake up to find that Mark isn't in bed. You stand up and walk out of the room. You soon spot Roger sitting at the kitchen counter, with some coffee. "Hey Rog." You say. He smiles at you. "Hey." You go and sit down next to him. "Where's Mark?" You ask. "He went out filming early this morning." He says. You nod.

Silence passes.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" He says in a low voice. You shrug. "I think you should." He says to you. You roll your eyes. "It doesn't concern you Roger." You tell him. He raises an eyebrow. "Then why was it my name that you were screaming while standing in the middle of the loft at 1:30 in the morning?" He says, with a little too much sass for your liking.

You look down at your feet. You shrug again. "Just tell me." He says.

You take a deep breath and try and tell the dream again. "I was listening to you play musetta's waltz from my room, and I remembered how much you loved it in college, and when you took me to see la boheme." You tell him. He smiles at this. You continue the story.

"I knew you were mad at me, but I didn't care, so I tried to start a conversation with you...but you brushed me off." You tell him. He continues to stare at you. "And then you went to go to your room...but you turned around and started yelling at me. And you said that you didn't want me here, and that the only reason I'm allowed to live here is because of Mark." You take a breath. "And then you pulled out a knife and slit your wrists...all while telling me that you were dying and that I had made you do that and I just..." You trail off.

"I really don't want to lose you." You tell him. He nods.

"I'm here...and I'm not leaving, for a while at least. And I do want you here, more than anything." He says. "I love you Y/N." He says. You smile "I love you too Rog."

Thats when Mark comes in the door.

Carrying Mimi's body.


	18. Chapter 18: You Will

Author's Note: I'm super excited because I just found the entire RENT soundtrack on CD in my attic, thankfully I still have CD player! Im trying really hard to focus on writing this and listen to music at the same time, but it's a little distracting haha! Hope you all enjoy as usual! Spoilersss: This is the last chapter :(:(:(:(:(:( But I am writing an epilogue so :) Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story! Im super sad but its over but thats okay:) Thank you guys, I love you all!

Your POV:

You look at Mark's face. His blue eyes are wide, and he looks more scared than you have ever seen him. "Mark..." Your voice comes out as barely a whisper. You look next to you and see Roger standing there in complete shock.

Mark speaks, everyone still standing frozen as if we were playing wax museum. "I was coming back from the park and I heard coughing. And-and then I-I-I r-re-realized that it was coming from Mimi's ap-apartment." He has trouble forming a sentence. "And I-I knocked on the door, but no one responded...so-so I tried opening it and it wasn't locked." He continues. "But when I went in she was on the floor." He looks like he's about to cry, but manages to compose himself. "So I brought her up here...but I don't...I don't know if she...if she-she is okay." He's obviously about to have a mental breakdown.

You are too. Roger finally manages to move his legs. He walks over to Mark. Mark looks scared of Roger for a moment. As if he expected him to throw a punch or something...but Roger just takes Mimi from Mark's arms. "She's still breathing." He says, almost without emotion. "Put her on the kitchen table." You tell him, clearing cups and newspapers of the cold metal surface.

He places her gently on the table. And suddenly your mind flashes back to over a year ago...it was almost exactly the same.

You remember standing there with Mark by your side. Looking at Mimi lying motionless on the table, Roger looking into her dark brown eyes and singing to her. Only this time it was slightly different.

Because you didn't think that Mimi could come back from this.

But you had to do something. Say goodbye. Say something...just something.

You walk over next to Mimi and Roger stands up and walks over to Mark, understanding that you wanted to talk to Mimi. "Mimi wake up." You say. She continues to take shallow breaths. "Please Mimi wake up." You say again, this time more desperately. You suddenly feel the need to hold her hand. You reach out and grab on to her cold, calloused hand. Suddenly she stirs. Your heart skips a beat. "Mimi?!" You say.

She looks up at you as soon as her eyes open. "Hey Y/NN." She says, drowsily. You feel a tear fall down your face. "Mimi..." You say. "Im so sorry." You tell her, wholeheartedly. "Don't be." She says, with a small smile. "It's not your fault." She tells you. You nod. There is silence for a moment, before Mimi says something.

"Hey Y/NN?" She says quietly. You look at Mark and Roger who are clutching on to each other and looking at you. "Yeah Meems?" You say, trying to keep it together. "Will I..." She says so quietly you can barely make out the words. "Will you what?" You say, urgently...knowing that there isn't much time left.

"Will I wake tomorrow...from-from this nightmare?" She says. You almost laugh, remembering the words from multiple life support meeting you had gone to with her. You feel the tears brimming your eyes and you let out a small chuckle. "You'll be ok...yeah." You try and reassure her as much as possible. She laughs too and shakes her head. "No...I won't." You don't say anything, because you know she's right.

"I love you Mimi." You hear Roger say, and hear his footsteps coming from behind you. "I love you too." She says and grabs his hand with her free one. Mark comes over too, and places a hand on top of yours and Mimi's. " I love you Mimi." He says. She smiles. "I love you too Marky." You look her in the eyes. You wish you could fix it. You wish you could save her...like last time. But this wasn't like last time, you remind yourself.

"You got me a year." She says, reading your mind. "But I don't want you to die Meems." You say, tears streaming down your face. She looks you in the eyes, more seriously this time. "I'll be watching over you." She says. You smile.

"I know you will." You tell her. You can tell she's about to go, and you feel a sudden surge of pain...not physical, but more like your heart is being ripped out. She finally mutters those haunting two words again. "Will I?" She says, with one last beautiful smile. Your next words are the last ones she'll ever hear.

"You Will."


	19. Epilogue

Author's note: This is officially the last chapter of Will I? And I think I'm gonna cry. JOKING. Not really. But seriously THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I need to start writing another story right after I finish this one or I'm afraid I'll stop writing all together. If you guys have any ideas please say so in reviews! I'm actually really surprised that I finished this story because I didn't thank I'd follow through until the end. Ughh I'm rambling on aren't I? Just one last thank you! I LOVE YOU GUYS 333333

Epilogue:

Your POV:  
Mimi's funeral was small. Not many people came. It was just the rest of the bohemian family, her parents, and a couple people from life support. You sat in between Mark and Roger. Roger was bawling, and Mark who never shed a tear was also crying softly. You on the other hand, you were still in shock.

A couple people spoke, you were one of them. You had hoped that you could muster up a powerful speech, but you ended up crying halfway through and barely managed to finish. Roger's speech was one of the most hauntingly romantic things you had ever heard, and Mark's was very lovely as well.

You had thought that the funeral would have given you closure. It did in some sense, but in other senses it most certainly did not. After the funeral, you, Mark, and Roger all headed back to the loft. No one really spoke about the funeral, or Mimi for that matter.

You started sleeping in Mark's room, and he didn't mind. Although, you could hear Roger crying himself to sleep every night quite clearly from Mark's room. Mark never did anything about it, and upon confronting him about it he told you that it was just his way of grieving and that we needed to give him space. You didn't think so. From then on, every time you heard him crying and Mark was asleep, you would quietly make your way into his room and calm him down.

Eventually Roger stopped crying every night, and managed to get out of bed everyday. You tried to stay strong for Mark and Roger, but Mimi was you best friend.

Almost a year had passed since her death, and you all still felt the pain lingering, but managed to put on a smile. At the moment everyone seems healthy, and you are happy about it. You are still unemployed, but have an audition for a broadway musical on Friday. The musical is La Boheme. They decided to have a revival show two years after closing.

Roger had to practically push you out of the house and to the audition, and both him and Mark stood in the back of the theater and watched your audition. (Which was against the rules) Thankfully they didn't get caught.

"Y/N You were amazing!" Mark hugs you and kisses you passionately as soon as you get out the audition. "Ughh I'm not gonna get the part I want." You say, already stressing out. "OH please, you'll be the best Mimi ever." Roger says.

At first you felt guilty auditioning and hoping for the role of Mimi, because you felt it would be disrespectful to your Mimi...but you later realized that it would be honoring her, and Roger and Mark were cool with it. You think.

Two weeks later you got a call saying you were being called back, and after going to callbacks you returned home to a very excited Mark and Roger. "WE GOT PIZZA FOR THE OCCASION!" Screams an obviously drunk Mark. "WE ATE MOST OF IT ALREADY, BUT DON'T WORRY I SAVED YOU A PIECE!" Roger screams in your face. You laugh at them and eat your pizza happily, but stressing out about the musical.

Almost a week later you were sitting at the kitchen counter of the loft, drinking coffee with Mark and Roger. Suddenly the phone of the loft rang. As usual, you screened. You heard the familiar voicemail message "SPEAAAAKKK." And a mature sounding voice began talking on the other line.

"Hello, this is Josh Casten from the revival production of La Boheme." You suddenly jumped out of your seat and over to the phone. "Hello?!" You picked it up. "Hi, I'm looking for Y/N Y/L/N." He says. "This is she." You say in the most mature voice you can muster. "Oh! Fantastic." He says.

"I am very pleased to tell you that the casting directors here have chosen you for the part of Mimi."

It took all your strength to not jump up and down. "Oh wow! Thank you so much!" You look over at Mark and Roger, who are sitting with eyes wide on the edge of their seats. You try not to look too excited, worrying you'll ruin the suspense. "Well you were great at your audition. First rehearsal is Monday, 4:00-8:00." He says.

"Fantastic." You say. You say goodbye and hang up. You look over at Mark and Roger. "WELL?!" They say at the same time. You let your serious mask fall and you can feel your face break into a huge smile. "I GOT THE PART!" You scream. You are instantly being hugged, or more so attacked, by both of them, and soon all three of you are jumping up and down like high school girls.

...

Your broadway debut is a month later, and you do amazingly. The entire bohemian family comes to cheer you on, and Angel's reaction is hilarious. "OH MY GOD Y/NN! I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD SING! OR DANCE! OR ACT FOR THAT MATTER!" You all go to the life cafe to celebrate, and as fun as it is...you couldn't help but think of Mimi.

On the last performance of the entire run of the show, you ask the director if you could give a little speech after the show ended. You didn't tell anyone you were going to, but your director allowed you to, and you were ecstatic.

After the performance you stood up in front of thousands of people and gave your speech.

You told them about Mimi. About her life, hopes, dreams, smile...death. You talked about how it was Mimi who made you realize you wanted to follow your dreams, and be on broadway. At the end you dedicated the entire show to Mimi, and the rest of the cast came on stage with you. They had all agreed to dedicate the show to her, and your speech was followed by a moment of silence for Mimi.

You were surprised by the respect the audience gave you. And right before you were about to end the silence someone yelled from the back of the auditorium.

"Thank You Mimi Marquez."  
This was followed by a huge applause. And you swear, you could feel Mimi standing right next to you.

FIN

 _THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON_


End file.
